


Walentynki

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [76]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopcy mają po 6 lat i Louis z jakiegoś głupiutkiego powodu nie lubi Harry’ego. Loczek natomiast jest zauroczony chłopcem i już tydzień przed Walentynkami zaczyna zasypywać Louisa laurkami, papierowymi serduszkami i kwiatkami(powyrywanymi z doniczek mamy). Oczywiście spotyka się z niechęcią ze strony drugiego i w dzień święta, kiedy smutny przychodzi do szkoły, zauważa, ze jakiś łobuz niszczy rysunek Lou. Harry oczywiście odgania go i rzytula płaczącego chłopca, a po chwili wyjmuje z plecaka swoją ulubioną przytulankę i daje ją Louisowi. On uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i rozmawiają, a na koniec Lou mówi, ze lubi Loczka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walentynki

Mocno trzymał dłoń swojej mamy, kiedy ta odprowadzała syna do szkoły. Chłodne powietrze owiewało jego buzię, wywołując rumieńce na policzkach, w których widoczne były urocze dołeczki, spowodowane szeroki uśmiechem. Zielone tęczówki błyszczały, kiedy rozglądał się po zaśnieżonej okolicy. Cieszył się, że idzie dzisiaj do szkoły, dzięki temu ponownie spotka Louisa. Był to jego kolega z klasy i Harry bardzo go lubił. Lou był bardzo żywym, głośnym i wesołym chłopcem o wiecznie roztrzepanych, brązowych włosach i błyszczących, niebieskich tęczówkach. Harry bardzo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z małym Tomlinsonem. Był nim zauroczony i chciałby kiedyś być dla Louisa, tym kim jego mama była dla jego taty. Może i był mały, może i miał tylko 6 lat, ale czuł, że to z Louisem chciałby spędzić resztę życia.   
Niestety był mały problem, Louis zdawał się nie przepadać za małym Stylesem i chłopczyk nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież był miły dla szatyna i często się uśmiechał do niego. Jednak Harry się nie poddawał i cały czas walczył o sympatię chłopca. Powoli zbliżały się walentynki i miał zamiar to wykorzystać. Mama mu powiedziała, że w ten dzień daje się coś osobie, którą się lubi i on też chciał obdarować swoją sympatię. Jednak chłopak postanowił zacząć obdarowywać Louisa od dzisiaj, czyli na tydzień przed 14 lutym. W jego plecaku – w teczce, aby się nie pogięła – leżała walentynka, którą sam dla niego zrobił.   
Weszli na teren szkoły i skierowali się do wejścia, gdzie spotkali zauroczenie Harry’ego, któremu towarzyszyła mama. Jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył (o ile to było możliwe), a jego oczy rozbłysły.  
\- Cześć Louis – zawołał wesoło machając do chłopaka.   
Szatyn spojrzał na zielonookiego, ale nic mu nie odpowiedział.   
\- Louis – Jay spojrzała na syna – przywitaj się z kolegą.  
\- On nie jest moim kolegą, nie lubię go – burknął.   
Uśmiech Harry’ego odrobinę przygasł, a oczy straciły blask. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Louis go nie lubił.  
\- Louis, jak ty się zachowujesz – kobieta skarciła chłopca – Natychmiast przeproś Harry’ego.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział niezadowolony i próbował wyrwać swoją dłoń z ręki mamy, ale mu się nie udało. Dopiero, kiedy byli w środku, Jay go puściła, a Louis pognał do swojej klasy.  
\- Przepraszam za niego – zwróciła się do Anne, która razem z Harrym szła obok niej.  
\- W porządku, to tylko dzieci – posłała lekki uśmiech, zapewniając ją, że wszystko jest dobrze.   
*****  
Harry pożegnał się z mamą, jak zawsze cmokając ją w policzek. Udał się do swojego stolika i otworzył plecak wyciągając Pana Misia. Była to jego ulubiona maskotka – pluszowy niedźwiadek, która towarzyszyła mu zawsze odkąd tylko ją dostał. Może imię nie było zbyt kreatywne, ale hej, Harry miał tylko 2 latka jak go dostał.  
Położył maskotkę na stoliku i ponownie sięgnął do torby, z której tym razem wyciągnął zieloną teczkę. Otworzył ją wyjmując różową kartkę walentynkową dla Louisa. Z przodu było przyklejonych kilka czerwonych, krzywych serduszek i koślawy napis „Dla Lou” i „Lubię Cię”. W środku takim samym pismem było napisane kilka słów, w których Harry mówił jak to bardzo go lubi i chce być jego przyjacielem.  
\- Popatrz Panie Misiu – sięgnął po maskotkę – Idę właśnie dać walentynkę Lou. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w czarne, guzikowate oczy pluszaka. Odłożył go i biorąc laurkę skierował się do stolika przy którym siedział Louis.   
Szatyn siedział obok swojego przyjaciela, który z podekscytowaniem mu o czymś opowiadał. Harry nieśmiało do niego podchodził, za plecami chowając ręce, w których trzymał kartkę. Zatrzymał się przed stolikiem, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
\- Cześć Lou – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. Tomlinson uniósł głowę i ze znudzeniem spojrzał na zielonookiego – Mam coś dla ciebie – wyciągnął w jego kierunku walentynkę – Sam zarobiłem.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na walentynkę, jednak jej nie zabrał. Harry położył ją na stoliku szatyna i odwrócił się wracając na swoje miejsce. Usiadł na krześle i obserwował co zrobi, jednak niebieskooki nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Walentynka cały czas leżała w tym samym miejscu, a szatyn zachowywał się jakby jej nie wiedział. Stylesowi zrobiło się przykro widząc to, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Chciał zrobić wszystko co może, aby Louis go polubił. Sięgnął po Pana Misia i mocno się w niego wtulił, zaciągając się zapachem perfum mamy, które kiedyś przypadkiem na niego wylał.   
*****  
Podsunął krzesło pod okno i się na nie wdrapał. Rozejrzał się po parapecie, gdzie stały doniczki z kwiatami jego mamy. Zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, które powinien wziąć. Nie znał się na tym, nie wiedział jaki to gatunek, chociaż wydawało mu się, że wszystko to te same kwiatki. Wyglądały podobnie. Kierował się kolorami, wybierając je. Zerwał, a raczej ułamał trzy różowe storczyki. Ostrożnie zszedł z krzesał odstawiając je na miejsce i razem z kwiatami pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Tam nieudolnie związał je czerwoną wstążką.   
\- Harry! – odwrócił głowę w kierunku otwartych na oścież drzwi słysząc głos swojej mamy – Schodź już, musimy wychodzić! – krzyczała z dołu.  
\- Już – szybko, ale ostrożnie schował kwiaty do plecaka – Pilnuj ich Panie Misiu – nakazał pluszakowi i zapiął zamek. Chwycił torbę i pobiegł do holu, gdzie czekała już na niego Anne, w dłoniach trzymając kurtkę chłopca.  
*****  
Kwiatki, podobnie jak walentynka, nie przyniosły spodziewanego rezultatu. Louis ponownie je zignorował, a wychodząc ze szkoły widział jak wyrzuca je do kosza. Harry widząc to miał ochotę płakać, jednak udało mu się te łzy powstrzymać. Był już dużym chłopcem, a duzi chłopcy nie płaczą. Nawet jeśli jego małe, niewinne serduszko było łamane. Nie poddawał się. Kolejnego dnia przyniósł serce, które pomogła mu wyciąć jego mama, kolejnego kilka czekoladek, które podebrał swojej siostrze, a jeszcze innego lizaka w kształcie serca. Jednak za każdym razem spotykał się z obojętnością ze strony Louisa. Za każdym razem było mu potwornie przykro. Tak bardzo się starał i Lou tego nie dostrzegał. Z każdym dniem był coraz smutniejszy, jednak nie chciał się poddawać.   
Dzisiaj były walentynki, ostatni dzień, kiedy Harry miał zamiar podarować coś Lou. Miał dla niego dużą czekoladę z bakaliami, zapakowaną w biały papier z czerwonymi serduszkami i napisem I LOVE YOU. Pomimo tego, nie był tym podekscytowany tak jaki kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy zaczął obdarowywać szatyna prezentami. Domyślał się, że i tym razem zostanie zignorowany, a na koniec lekcji Louis zabierze czekoladę zjadając ją ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak jak było z czekoladkami, które dostał dwa dni wcześniej.   
\- Harry – Anne zatrzymała się przed bramą prowadzącą na teren szkoły. Zielonooki odwrócił się w stronę mamy, spoglądając na nią zasmuconym wzrokiem – Śpieszę się dzisiaj, więc tutaj się pożegnamy. Poradzisz sobie, prawda?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Kocham cię skarbie – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopca, całując go w czoło.  
\- Ja ciebie też – również się uśmiechnął i pobiegł w kierunku wejścia do budynku.  
Szedł pustym korytarzem, wpatrując się w szarą podłogę. Czuł jak powoli zaczyna boleć go brzuch. Za chwilę miał spotkać Louisa i dać mu prezent walentynkowy, prawdopodobnie kolejny, który zostanie zignorowany. Dochodził do swojej klasy, kiedy usłyszał czyjś podniesiony, lekko przestraszony głos. Uniósł głowę i kilka metrów dalej zauważył Louisa, który próbował wyrwać z dłoni Evana swój rysunek. Evan był od nich rok starszy i był szkolnym rozrabiaką.   
\- Oddaj to – pisnął Louis, chcąc odzyskać swoją własność, jednak chłopak mu na to nie pozwolił. Odsunął się od szatyna i na jego oczach zaczął targać rysunek. Harry z tej odległości bardzo dobrze wiedział, jak błękitne tęczówki zaczynają błyszczeć od łez. Mały Styles nawet się nie zastanawiał, tylko do razu podbiegł w ich stronę i w padając na Evana, mocno odepchnął go od Louisa.   
\- Zostaw go! – krzyknął, stając pomiędzy nimi.  
Zszokowany Evan wypuścił z dłoni resztki rysunku i wpatrywał się w zielonookiego.  
\- Idź sobie stąd, albo pójdę po panią – podszedł do niego i ponownie go popchnął. Chłopak odwrócił się i uciekł w kierunku swojej klasy.  
Harry odwrócił się i podszedł do Louisa, po którego policzkach spływały łzy. Objął go, mocno przytulając i pozwalając, aby szatyn cicho szlochał w jego szyję.   
\- Poczekaj – po chwili delikatnie odsunął od siebie chłopaka. Ściągnął plecak i wyjął z niego Pana Misia. Mały Tomlinson wszystkiemu się przyglądał, co chwilę pociągając nosem i ocierając piąstkami łzy z policzków – Proszę – podał maskotkę Lou, posyłając mu uśmiech – To Pan Miś, zawsze gdy mi smutni przytulam się do niego. To pomaga.  
\- Dziękuję – szatyn odpowiedział cichutko z lekkim uśmiechem, zabierając pluszaka i przytulił go do siebie.  
Harry podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżał potargany rysunek Louisa. Zaczął zbierać jego kawałki. Zauważył, że przedstawiał on rodzinę chłopaka. Obrazek był bardzo kolorowy, a postacie szeroko się uśmiechały. Niebieskooki musiał bardzo kochać swoją rodzinę. Teraz sobie przypomnieć, że wczoraj na zajęciach rysowali swoje rodziny, ale Lou nie zdążył i musiał dokończyć w domu.  
Wrócił do szatyna, który dalej tulił się do Pana Misia.   
\- Chodź, może uda nam się go posklejać – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Założył swój plecak i chwytając Louisa za rękę pociągnął do klasy. Usiedli przy stoliku niebieskookiego i Harry wyciągnął z torby taśmę. Tomlinson siedział obok ze smutną miną cały czas trzymając pluszaka i przyglądał się zielonookiemu, który próbował posklejać jego obrazek. Może nie wyszło idealnie, ale przynajmniej tworzył całość i można było stwierdzić co przedstawia.   
\- Dziękuję Harry – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się do chłopca. Styles od razu szeroko się uśmiechnął, a w jego brzuchu coś zatrzepotało. Louis po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu – Dlaczego to dla mnie robisz? – zapytał.  
\- Co?  
\- Pomagasz mi. Byłem dla ciebie niemiły – spuścił głowę, ukrywając twarz w pluszowym niedźwiadku.  
\- Lubię cię – odpowiedział szczerze. Louis uniósł głowę i spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, które jak zawsze błyszczały, kiedy patrzyły na niego.   
\- Przepraszam Harry, byłem dla ciebie bardzo niegrzeczny. Jesteś naprawdę fajny, lubię cię.  
Uśmiech zielonookiego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.  
\- To mogę być twoim przyjacielem? – zapytał z nadzieją i podekscytowaniem.  
\- Możesz – pokiwał głową, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
Harry sięgnął do plecaka, skąd wyciągnął czekoladę, którą miał dla chłopaka.  
\- Szczęśliwych walentynek Lou – podał prezent szatynowi, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – zabrał czekoladę odkładając na stolik i nachylił się nad chłopcem cmokając go w policzek, a twarz Stylesa zaczęła przypominać pomidora.   
Louis sięgnął po czekoladę otwierając ją i częstując szczęśliwego Harry’ego. Nareszcie Louis go polubił i zgodził się, aby zostali przyjaciółmi. Czuł, że teraz wszystko będzie pomiędzy nimi już dobrze.


End file.
